


Study session

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Ishimaru invites Mondo over to study.(Written for the "The way you say I love you" fic meme)





	Study session

**Author's Note:**

> The way you say I love you: over a cup of tea
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

All things considered, this isn’t that bad.

Ishimaru had invited Mondo to come to his house to help him studying, and Mondo had accepted not really because he cared about studying, but because he’d get a chance to hang out with his bro… boyfriend… _broyfriend_?

They hadn’t gotten much time to spend together lately, so he was willing to use every excuse to be near the other.

 

\- You’ve been pretty attentive, Mondo -, Ishimaru says while he’s sipping the tea that he’s just made for both of them, - I must say, I’m impressed -.

\- Don’t talk to me like I’m some kind of an idiot -, Mondo grumbles, but in the end he’s happy he’s exceeded Kiyotaka’s expectations.

\- Of course you aren’t -, Ishimaru says, - But we can both admit that you don’t pay much attention in class -.

Well, that’s true. It’s just that it’s difficult for Mondo to stay there in class for all that time. He always wants to get out, either to ride across the city, or just to do nothing at all.

He has a lot of stuff going on inside his head, and he can’t concentrate much on the teacher’s lectures, especially when he’s just a boring ass piece of…

 

\- Yeah… you’re right, as always -, Mondo says then, and Kiyotaka smiles.

He really likes it when he’s right about stuff.

\- Am I helping at least? -, Ishimaru asks.

\- Of course you’re helping -, Mondo replies, - If it wasn’t for you, I don’t think I’d be able to survive school at all, I'm just sorry for you though. This must be so unnerving for you -.

\- It’s not a problem at all -, Ishimaru tells him then, - I love you, after all, so it’s my duty to… -.

Mondo chokes on his tea.

He totally wasn’t expecting that.

 

\- Mondo! Are you all right? -, Kiyotaka asks, rushing towards his boyfriend and then patting him on his back.

\- Yes… yes I’m fine -, the other says once he can breathe again.

Damn it; he’s such an idiot.

\- Sorry to have made you worry -, he says then, smiling slightly.

\- The important thing is that you’re fine! -, Ishimaru replies, - … Was it my fault? -.

\- What? No! -, Mondo immediately replies, - It’s fine, I was just surprised -.

Despite his attempts to reassure him, Ishimaru seems still preoccupied.

\- … Shouldn’t I have said it? -.

Oh no. That’s not the problem at all.

\- I swear, Kiyotaka -, Mondo says, looking at him right at the eyes with a sincere look on his face, - I was just surprised and I absolutely don’t want you to stop saying that, ok? I love you too -.

\- Oh… good to know, then -, Ishimaru replies, visibly less tense, and he leans in to nuzzle at Mondo’s nose with his own; a very cute gesture.

Mondo chuckles and he cups Ishimaru’s face, leaning closer to kiss him.

 

After that they didn’t study anymore.


End file.
